Only You
by Yuki Moriko
Summary: Kagome sees Inuyasha kissing Kikyou...willingly! But, was he really all that willing? Now it's up to Kagome to pick up the pieces of her shattered heart, and for Inuyasha to prove to her, that he loves her...and only her. InuKag Lemon in later chappie
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: I'm still a little iffy on the title. I can never think of titles. xD I might change the title after it's finished... I dunno. Ok, I will try my best to keep this updated. I have homwork and school and such to attend to first. Winter break has given me time to work on a new fic (this one)...and I even outlined it! Well, sorta...better than my usual right-off-the-top-of-my-head stuff. xD;;  
  
Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha! ^^ *muffled cursing can be heard in her closet* Shush, in there, or no ramen!  
  
WARNING: It said this in the summary, but I will say it again. There WILL be lemon later on (along with some violence. Yes, I do describe blood gushing from wounds. Just a little warning.) This is intended for MATURE readers. Don't blame me if you get in trouble. o_o  
  
~ ~ Thinking (I don't know the codes for italics 'n' such.) - - Emphisis (Nor do I know the code for bold lettering.)  
  
A/N: Oh yeah, I tend to use a lot of Japanese. I know many people already know a bunch, but I use some of the overlooked stuff. I'll put translations next to the words I feel I should. That is all. Read, and enjoy!  
  
~Yuki-chan  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: "I'm going home, STUPID!"  
  
"I said, no!" Inuyasha fumed.  
  
"I need to catch up on my school work, and see my family, Inuyasha!" Kagome begged. She would not lose to a stubborn hanyou like him.  
  
"Can't you do that later?" he growled, golden eyes narrowing at her.  
  
"No, I can't do it later. I have to catch up on my homework, and tests, and social life!" she shouted. It had been a while since she saw her friends...her modern friends, at least.  
  
Inuyasha snorted, "Keh! No, you'll stay here until I say you can leave."  
  
Kagome's hands fisted, her anger building, "Inuyasha... I'm. Going. Home!" She made sure to space each word out.  
  
"No you're not, now c'mon. There's Shikon no kakera to be found!"  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed, the aura around her growing dark. "Inuyasha...OSUWARI!"  
  
Inuyasha fell face first into the ground, leaving a hanyou-shaped crater in the earth. Kagome gave him one last glare before hopping into the well, being enveloped by the azure light. The hanyou cursed, sitting up. He glared at the well as if she could see him, and spat, "Baka no onna!"  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome heaved herself out of the well, and walked out of the well house. She was still fuming from before. She saw her brother, running over, so she took a deep breath, and put on a perfected fake smile.  
  
"Hey Souta-chan!"  
  
"Onee-chan! You're back!" he chirped, leading her inside. Kagome plopped her bag down, and ran upstairs with a wave to her Mother and Jii-chan. She walked into the bathroom and started a hot bath. This would relax her...at least she hoped it would. Kagome slipped her fuku, and under garments off, and slid into the water, her hair up in pigtails to keep it dry. ~Stupid Inuyasha,~ she thought bitterly, ~I don't care what he says, or does... I'm staying here for a few days. Hmm, maybe a week.~ She sunk farther down into the water, letting its warmth consume her.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha sat perched in a tree, in Kaede's village where the rest of the group was staying for a few days until Kagome's return. He was still muttering under his breath, but had cooled down since then. He leaned back against the trunk, placing his hands behind his head, as if to pillow it.  
  
~Baka no onna... keh, she'll get her way this time,~ he growled to himself, ~But next time she won't. If it weren't for this damned rosary, I could have killed her a while ago...~ Inuyasha sighed, ~Then again... I'd be alone. Again.~ His gaze drifted up to the sky, another sigh escaping his lips.  
  
"I wonder what's bothering him...?" Sango muttered just outside hut with the others.  
  
"Him and Kagome had a fight. She went home. He feels bad. Nothing out of the ordinary," Shippou yawned, stretching out his tiny arms.  
  
"I should have known," the taiji-ya sweat dropped.  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched, and he glared down at them, "I did -NOT- have a fight with Kagome! Keh!"  
  
Miroku hudled them together, "Denial..."  
  
*CLUNK*  
  
"Take that, Bouzu!" Inuyasha growled from his perch. (Bouzu - Insulting term for a Buddhist monk.)  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, and into her room. She fell down onto her bed, and sighed. That bath did a lot of good. She stood up again, and changed, before flopping back onto her bed. Her lips parted in a yawn, and she shut her eyes. ~Maybe a nap will make me feel better, too....~  
  
~*~  
  
A mysterious being walked about the forest, no destination seeming to be in mind. A wooden flute was carried in the creature's hand, while a katana rested at its hip. Long, sepia hued tresses fell far past her back, thick bangs shadowing obsidian, almost sinister pools. Crimson markings adorned the femme's cheeks, and forehead; following a strict pattern.  
  
The youkai's clothing was a traditional kimono, although, the sides were slitted up to her thighs, as was the length of the bottom half of the kimono. The sleeves were torn up to her upper arm, allowing her easier access to her katana. The silky fabric was a deep violet, while the sash around her waist was an ebony. Every so often, she would bring the flute to her lips, playing a note or two, like she was planning a song.  
  
~*~  
  
Night had fallen, and the group had forced the guilty hanyou to spill the beans. Now, they were all sitting inside Kaede's hut, around a blazing fire. All eyes seemed to be on Inuyasha.  
  
"What're you all staring at!" he growled.  
  
"You should really go and apologize to Kagome-sama..." Miroku sighed, sipping his tea.  
  
Inuyasha turned his nose up, and snorted, "Keh! She started it! She should apologize first!"  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"I told ya I was more mature than Inuyasha!" Shippou shouted gleefully until the spoken of hanyou shot him a glare. The kitsune sat back down, not wanting his head to be abused while Kagome couldn't punish him. Inuyasha grumbled and walked outside. He hopped onto the roof of the hut, and laid back, his hands behind his head. Amber luminaries gazed up into the star-dotted sky, unknowing that the girl from the future was admiring the same sky as him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Ok, I know this chappy's a little short. Sorry about that. They'll get longer the more into the plot they get, I promise. This chapter also tended to skip from scene to scene a little roughly...that will smooth out as the chapters grow longer, as well, as everything comes together. o.o;; This was just a little foundation. I've already started chapter two, so I'll hopefully have it editted, and posted soon. -Constructive- critism helps, not destructive...in other words, please, don't flame. Now, I know you want to press that button down there and review! ^_^ 


	2. Eerie Melody

Author's Note: Yay! Here's chapter 2! I didn't get as many reviews as I thought I would. Oh well. Thank you to the few that did review! You don't know how much it means to me! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha's a good boy, as long as I play, 'n' feed, 'n' water, 'n' love him. Gah! No! Stop chewing on my homewo--on second thought, GO AHEAD! ^___^;;  
  
WARNING: Look at chapter one for the warning 'n' such.  
  
~ ~ Thoughts  
  
- - Emphasis  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: Eerie Melody  
  
"Kagome-chan, did you and that arrogant, violent, stubborn, jerk-of-a- boyfriend have a fight again?" Yuka asked, while looking straight at Kagome, just as Eri, and Ayumi were. They were all at a fast food resturant called, 'WacDonald's,' having a snack consisting of burgers and French fries. (Ever notice it's not McDonald's? xD)  
  
Kagome's cheeks took on a pinkish tint, "He's not my boyfriend... and yeah, we had a fight. He probably feels guilty, so it'll be ok when I see him later."  
  
Ayumi leaned back, and sighed dreamily, "It's true love, I know it! You and him will get into a serious relationship soon..."  
  
Kagome stifled a giggle. Her and that rude hanyou an 'item'? That was definitely a joke, not that she wasn't good friends with him...ok, so she loved him, but he was still always drooling over Kikyou; and always kinda overlooking the 'stupid girl.' Kagome sipped at her soda and sighed. ~Yeah right...Inuyasha will never get over Kikyou. He'll never make up his mind, so I might as well move on...~  
  
"Kagome-chan? Are you ok...?" Eri asked, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.  
  
Kagome nodded, "Hai, I'm ok. Why do you ask?"  
  
"You looked really sad all of a sudden, that's all."  
  
Kagome waved her hand in front of her a little, and put on a false smile, "I'm fine, don't worry about it. It's just my uhh... arthritis acting up again." ~Baka Jii-chan...15-year-olds don't get arthritis!~  
  
"Oh right... well, we should get going. They gave a ton of math homework." All four girls stood up, throwing out the trash from their meals. They walked out of the little resturant, and started towards Kagome's house. They talked the whole way there, and then said their good-bye's.  
  
"Ja ne, minna-chan!" Kagome shouted, running up the stairs to her home. She walked inside, and flashed a smile to her family before running upstairs to her room. Kagome sighed, and pulled out that previously spoken of math homework, setting it on her desk along with a pencil. She heaved another sigh, and started the first problem. No luck. ~Ok, I'll try the second one...~ Nothing. After about five minutes of futile attempts to try her homework, she folded her arms, and placed them on the desk. She looked out the window, as if expecting Inuyasha to hop in and force her back to Sengoku Jidai. Kagome yawned, and rested her head on her arms, still staring out the window. ~Maybe if I look out long enough...he'll come...~  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha sat perched high on a tree branch, just outside the village. He looked out at the horizon, and sighed, ~Maybe she'll come back today...~ He was determined not to go and get her this time, like he always did. It was always -him- that looked like the bully forcing her out of her home. He grumbled, and lept from the branch, landing on his feet. He had been like this all week; just walking around aimlessly, pacing, looking out towards the well. Inuyasha stretched, and yawned a tad before stalking off into the forest. Maybe this would get his mind off Kagome...  
  
Lengthy, raven, locks fell far past her shoulders, tied into a loose pony tail by a white ribbon. A miko of great respect and power, however, her attire was that of any other Shinto miko; a white haori, and crimson hakama. She looked around every once and a while, chocolate pools holding nothing but emptiness. A pale, solemn face, although, hauntingly beautiful.  
  
Kikyou extended an arm, allowing a Shinidamachuu to land on her fragile hand. She flashed a small smile, before sending it off again. Her eyes narrowed some, ~Inuyasha...~ She always tended to know when he was near. Kikyou beckoned a few Shinidamachuu to go out, and find him. With any luck, that retched girl Kagome wouldn't be with him.  
  
The youkai now sat high in a tree, gently looking over her flute. Kudoku wouldn't want it to get scratched, now would she? She leaned back, a smile on her face. It appeared that some prey was in the area...and not the usual prey this time. Neither were ningen. ~This will be fun...~  
  
It would seem that all three beings were in the same forest. Inuyasha's eyes widened at a Shinidamachuu gliding towards him. It flew around his form a few times before flying off into Kikyou's direction. Inuyasha followed the creature, as it had gestured. It wasn't long until his golden orbs fell upon the deceased Shinto miko.  
  
Kikyou was leaned back against a tree, cerulean spheres dotting the area around her. The Shinidamachuu that had guided the bewildered hanyou flew around her a moment, before gliding off again...probably to a near by village for more souls to sustain its master. Kikyou stood back up straight, and looked at Inuyasha, her sepia chasms sad, and cold as they always were.  
  
"Kikyou..." was all Inuyasha was able to say. He was never able to speak much while around her. It always tended to be awkward, so he usually kept quiet, unless she started up a conversation.  
  
"It's been a while, Inuyasha. I am surprised that Kagome woman is not with you." A Shinidamachuu landed on her hand, and she pet it gently, her eyes locked on Inuyasha.  
  
The hanyou's gaze dropped a moment, "She's in her era."  
  
"Never for good, though. She always returns," Kikyou hissed softly, allowing the creature perched on her hand to drift off.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, "You know why, Kikyou. We've been through this..."  
  
She walked up to him, and placed her hands on his chest, "You still love me, do you not?"  
  
He looked down at her, and nodded slowly, "I do, but..." ~Kagome...~  
  
"But...?" she echoed, resting her head against him.  
  
A soft melody began wafting through the area, almost inaudible to human ears. The song was soothing, almost too soothing. It sifted throughout the forest, reaching a certain pair in particular...  
  
Inuyasha shook his head a little, and wrapped an arm around her, "It's nothing..." he lied. Kikyou closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around him. He sighed, and rested his head on hers, gently stroking her hair. He pulled her closer, and shut his amber visionaries. The melody felt like it was growing louder, and his ears twitched. Inuyasha pulled her away a moment, and looked her in the eyes, leaning his head down.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome smiled, and slung her gargantuan bag over her shoudlers. She waved to her family, and said good-bye before dashing off into the well house. She stopped at the well, placing her hands on the rim. ~Maybe I should stay here a little longer. He never came to get me, so, what if... he doesn't want me around?~ Kagome pushed that thought aside, ~Nah, we're friends, he's probably just relaxing and enjoying some time alone.~ With reassurance, she hopped into the well, a blue-ish glow encasing her form.  
  
A few moments later, she was in Sengoku Jidai. Kagome climbed out of the well, heaving her massive bag up. She sat on the edge a minute, and sighed, looking around. This had become like a second home to her. She really did love it there; when they weren't fighting youkai (or each other, for that matter), she often enjoyed laying back, and gazing into the clear sky. Kagome slung her bag back over her shoulders, and headed off into the forest, towards Kaede's village. Shippou, and the others would be glad to see her.  
  
Kagome stopped suddenly, and closed her eyes. ~What's that sound...? It sounds like music. Kinda pretty, in an eerie way.~ She re-opened her eyes and kept walking. Something else hit her this time. ~Kikyou... I can sense her. She's in here,~ she thought fisting her hands loosely, ~Just what I need...a confrontation with her...~  
  
She stepped through some thick brush, and her gaze fell upon a red, and white silhouette. Kagome took a few steps closer, and her eyes widened. No, this was a dream, wasn't it? All she'd have to do is pinch herself, and she'd wake up, and none of this would have happened. ~I-Inuyasha...?~  
  
Nothing around the "couple" under the tree seemed to gain their attention. It was as if they were trapped into a surreal world, and unable to escape. Kagome's eyes welled up, and she bit her lip. She brought a still loosely fisted hand to her chest; she could feel her heart shattering, into millions of tiny pieces...like the Shikon no tama. It had to be an illusion, Inuyasha would never kiss Kikyou, willinging, at least.  
  
Slowly, the soft melody began to fade away. Inuyasha opened his eyes, as reality smacked him in the face. His eyes widened at what he was doing, and he hasitly pulled away, and sat down. Kikyou blinked a few times, allowing herself to return back from that almost hallusinated state.  
  
"Wh-what the hell was that...?" Inuyasha murmured, rubbing his head. Funny how he didn't remember anything after his last thought.  
  
Kikyou began to take her leave, "I do not know, but I didn't mind much. Think nothing of it. All will be forgotten once again, soon enough." Inuyasha leaned his head back and sighed, trying to organize his thoughts. Kikyou glanced back at him once more, before walking into the shadows, her Shinidamachuu gliding on either side of her.  
  
Kagome just stood there, feeling like a fool. Hot streams poured from her eyes, flowing down her cheeks. Inuyasha looked at her, and stood up. She must've seen... How the hell was he going to explain something even -he- didn't know much about to her?  
  
Kudoku smirked, placing the flute into its holder. That was more fun than she expected. She even got to break a young girl's heart, something she wasn't planning on. Not that she minded, it was only more amusement for her. She glanced back at the sobbing young girl, before slinking into the darkness, a smirk tainting her lips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Woo, ok. That chapter turned out much better than my first. I got to put a little bit of fuff in...uh, sorta. I know not many people like Kikyou. Well, too bad. I do, so she had her place in the fic. :P I didn't get many reviews, but the few I did get, thank you very much. Even if only a few read my fanfictions, it makes me happy that you even want to read my writing. Thank you so much (And yes, I realize I thanked people in my other A/N...I just felt like saying it again). I will have chapter 3 out soon. Winter break is over, so it's back to school for me. Oh well...enough of my raniting. I hope you liked this chapter enough to review it. ^^;; 


End file.
